


主母

by xunshujia



Category: No suggestions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunshujia/pseuds/xunshujia





	主母

主母  
买我入府作贴身小斯的主人家世代皇商，我从小伺候的主子是这一代的家主，年轻有为，三年前还奉旨迎娶了宰相家的独子作当家主母，我也与有荣焉。我们主子做事雷厉风行，为人光明磊落，只是性子不大好有些睚眦必报，作为他的心腹我时常帮他处理些上不得台面的阴私事。  
都说主子和夫人是伉俪情深，在我看来也不尽然，先不说主子常吩咐我去外地的烟花柳巷买的那些个奇淫巧具，单说他对夫人称呼——旁人面前主子总是称呼他为夫人，背着旁人主子却唤他作婊子贱货……啧啧啧，主人家的闺帷之事本也轮不到我一个小斯置喙，我只管听从主子吩咐行事即可。  
只不过主子这次可是动了大气。前些日子，我随主子下庄子平事，回来的时候却被主子叫着从夫人的寝室里将快死的二爷拖了出去。我进屋的时候着实被眼前的景象吓了一跳——二爷捂着心口躺在地上，满身尽是嘴里喷出的鲜血；他脚边是跪在那里衣衫不整满身污渍的夫人；主子则瘫坐在床边喘着粗气，双拳紧握……我本着非礼勿视非礼勿听的原则将二爷拖了出去，留下身后诡异的二人。  
从那以后主子便将夫人锁在院内，还遣散了院子里所有下人，每天除了我按时送些食物和水其余所有人不得靠近院子。只有我知道夫人不是病了，而是被主子吊了起来，每天至少两顿鞭子，有时主子打累了，还会让我替他动手，整整七天夫人的身上没有一块好肉。  
七天之后主子派人围了二爷的院子，对外宣称二爷生了麻风。二爷的娘原先是个得宠的小妾，老爷活着的时候还能仗着宠爱耀武扬威，可老爷一死也就成了秋后的蚂蚱，没蹦哒几天就被主子塞进城外的庄子没了声息，连他儿子病的快死了也不得回府看上一眼。  
那天夜里主子叫我把夫人从房梁上放了下来，又让我提了几桶凉水亲自对着夫人泼浇了下去，直到夫人身上的血渍精斑通通冲洗干净才停手，然后又吩咐我去厨房端来吊命的参汤。我回来的时候看见主子给夫人换了件长衫，长衫下面却是空空如也。我按主子的吩咐把参汤放在桌子上，扶起夫人在桌边坐好，就瞧见主子从怀里掏出一个小白瓷瓶，那个瓷瓶我认得，那是我月前替他采买回来的烈性春药，接着主子把整瓶的春晚倒进参汤给夫人灌了下去。夫人嗑得喘不过气来，脸也涨得通红，主子却不以为意地揪着他的长发把他扔进我的怀里，让我扶着他跟上。  
我们来到二爷的房间，二爷瘫倒在床上胸口像风箱一样呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气。主子又吩咐我用水泼醒二爷，把二爷禁锢在床上撑着他的眼皮不让他闭眼。主子则是立在夫人身后擒住他的下巴，让他不能躲避只能直视着床上的二爷。“婊子，一见你姘头就燥得满身大汗？”主子的声音阴狠地能滴出水来，听得我头皮发麻。“既然这么热还不赶快扒了衣服，凉快凉快！”只见夫人痛苦地摇着头，双手却不受控制地解开了长衫的盘扣。“果然是个欠操的婊子！”主子一把扯下夫人身上的长衫，又把他扔在地上，“我偏不叫你如意！”说罢，主子从腕子上解下马鞭，我这才发现原来那根打的夫人遍体鳞伤的马鞭一直挂在主子袖子里！“贱货，今儿爷就好好治治你这淫贱的身子！”话音刚落雨点儿般密集的鞭子就落在夫人赤裸的身躯上，前胸、后背、臀瓣、大腿、小腿……  
夫人被打满地打滚，抱着主子的大腿连连求饶，却被主子无情地一脚踢开，渐渐的主子的鞭子集中在夫人的下三路，主子甚至用脚踢开他的双腿，狠狠抽打他脆弱的阴径。“肏！贱货！被鞭子抽也能爽得射出来，我看你是骚得没边儿了！”主子打累了扔掉手里沾满精液的鞭子，扯过一旁的椅子坐下，“光射一次满足不了你吧？跪在椅子上趴好，”夫人只得从地上爬起来，也扯过来一把椅子爬了上去，“屁股撅高点！是不是还想挨鞭子？对，就这样，自己掰开屁股，用手指捅自己——快点！——”主子又抡起鞭子狠狠抽打在夫人挺翘的臀尖上，“少他妈逼给老子装——快点儿捅！捅到自己射出来为止！”  
也许是春药的刺激，也许是摄于皮鞭的威慑，总之夫人不敢不听从主子的吩咐自亵，我看见夫人咬着下唇，眼泪一直往下流。“瞧瞧吧我的好弟弟这就是你心心念念的好长嫂——一个离不开男人的下贱婊子！”这句话就像一把刀深深地刺向夫人脆弱的自尊，因为这句话他自暴自弃地泄了身，乳白色的精液一下子喷射出来，溅出去几尺远。“肏！婊子，爷这就来疼你！”高潮中的夫人凄惨而绝美，主子忍不住上前，掏出肿胀的阴径直接捅进夫人的穴口，甚至没有拿出他的手指！“啊——不！——太疼了！——不——放过我——我不敢了——再也不敢了——求求你了——爷——求你——”夫人被主子摁在椅子里动弹不得，绢裂声过后几乎没有片刻停顿，主子就耸动着腰肢肏干开来，不一会儿夫人的后穴就渗出血来。  
鲜血的味道刺激着主子更加用力地在他身上驰骋，他抽出夫人的手指深深捅进他的肠道，抱着他的腿弯把他翻过身来，然后一屁股坐在椅子上，以孩童把尿的姿势正对着床上的二爷，“一个庶子竟敢觊觎老子的人？！今儿为兄就教教你什么叫兄友弟恭！”说罢主子插着夫人站起身来，一步一肏地来到床前，正对着二爷死命肏干着夫人，雄壮的腰肢不停耸动，沉甸甸的阴囊一下快过一下地拍打着夫人红肿的臀瓣，约莫过去了两盏茶的光景夫人终于再次泄了身，稀薄的精水一股脑儿地喷溅在二爷的脸上身上。“呼——嗯——真爽——还有更爽的呢——”主子的脸上闪耀着性奋的神情。“不——不——别——别这样——求你——求求你爷！——不、不要——”半晌没有动静的夫人突然挣扎起来，却无法摆脱主子的钳制。二爷也突然挣扎起来，伸着手往前够，似乎是要冲过去与主子搏斗，“混、混蛋——你这个恶魔——”这时我才发现夫人的小腹在以肉眼可见的速度鼓起——原来主子在他肠子里撒了尿！主子邪邪地牵了牵嘴角，用手在夫人小腹上狠狠一摁，一股昏黄的尿柱从夫人红肿的龟头里喷溅出来迎面浇了二爷一身。二爷一口气没上来死在了我的怀里。  
第二天主子在家里为二爷布置了灵堂，而我则喝下了哑药随主母一起被锁在了后院。


End file.
